


oh, it's what you do to me

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Sings, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Bucky sings, Clint is a sapthat's it that's the whole fic
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432561
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo





	oh, it's what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> MAN i'm back with some FUCKING FLUFF
> 
> written for the "hearing aids" square for winterhawk bingo
> 
> damn it feels good to post some soft

It was a slow day for the world of superheroes, meaning that there were no impending catastrophes or supervillians that needed to be taken care of. It was a sunny day and two Avengers were currently reclining on their sofa that was parked in front of the Tower’s floor-to-ceiling windows. 

Bucky was curled up on against Clint’s chest and Clint was just idly running his thumb over Bucky’s hip in circles. Bucky’s therapist had recently tried to introduce him to music theory, so there was a ukulele cradled in the mismatched hands. He was mostly strumming random chords, humming tunelessly. Or maybe he was singing. Clint had his hearing aids out so he could just feel the vibration of the sounds on his chest. 

Bucky tipped his head back to look at Clint’s resting face. His eyes were closed but his breathing wasn’t slow enough to be sleeping. He looked peaceful and the small smile on his lips made Bucky’s heart swell. He had stopped strumming his ukulele to watch the soft twitches on Clint’s face and feel his warmth surrounding him. When the vibrations of Bucky’s strumming and singing ceased, Clint fluttered his eyes open to see Bucky looking back at him with an equally soft smile. 

Bucky lifted his metal hand off the neck of the ukulele and bent his fingers into the ASL sign for  _ I love you. _

Clint just smiled and pulled the hand up to kiss all of Bucky’s knuckles “I love you too.” He said out loud, probably too loudly.    
  
Bucky scooted up just a bit to press their lips together. Clint’s lips were warmed and a bit chapped from the mission he had just done in the desert. Their mouths lingered in each other's space, noses bumping and just a feeling of warmth permeating through the cozy tableau. Their lips met again, just a casual brush and a slight nibble on Clint’s lip that made Bucky giggle. 

Eventually, Bucky settled his head back to rest sideways on Clint’s chest and his hand fell back onto his ukulele. Clint felt him strum a few chords again and he reached one of his long arms over to the table where his aids were. He took one of them and looped it over his ear to hear the soft music.

_ ♪ _ _ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

Bucky’s voice was a soft baritone, unobtrusive and easy on the ears. Clint felt the urge to pull Bucky impossibly closer to him, make them never have to separate. 

But that wasn’t the nature of their job. Bucky was on an “as needed” basis as an avenger, but Clint was still a full time team member. 

_ ♪ _ _ Hey there, Barton _

_ What's it like in New York city? _

_ I'm a thousand miles away… _

Bucky stopped his strumming and light crooning over their video call with a little blush pinking his cheeks on the secured Starktech server.

“Pretty sure I’m the one supposed to be singing that to you, Buck.” Clint said with a smile. “You’re stuck in New York and I’m out here in the ass crack of nowhere.”

  
“I know I just wanted to sing it.” Bucky said, still blushing a bit. “I miss you.”   
  
“Miss you too. I’ll be back as soon as we’re done here-”   
  
Natasha strode into the frame and bent over to look at Bucky through the webcam. “And we’re done  _ here _ because I might actually vomit if I have to listen to more of you two’s nonsense.”


End file.
